wastedyouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Bringing Home The Booze
Bringing Home The Booze is a main mission in Wasted Youth Part I. It can be completed on Day 5. Description Bethany and Faye need you to locate some booze for the party, so they've taken you to a secret underground wine cellar that Mr Stouffer frequents. Unfortunately, Mr Stouffer is a little overprotective of his booze, so he has set up an Entrapment-style laser grid for you to get past. With the help of Lilly, make your way to the room with all the Booze! Steps *Make your way past the grid of lasers to the Wine Cellar. *Investigate the Wine Cellar. Walkthrough Head to the girls' restroom to find a passed out Lilly (marked with "L"). After you wake her up, Bethany and Faye walk into the restroom and ask the player to steal some booze from the cellar under the main building. After Lilly gets up and vomits, again, you automatically head to the cellar enterance. You and Lilly go down while Beth and Faye are waiting outside. At this point, you'll have to pass the highly complex security system with the help of Lilly. After passing the security, open the large door in front of you to reach the room filled with various alcoholic stuff. The player tells Lilly not to drink any of it while he calls the girls. Despite her promise, the player finds her passed out and the room wrecked as soon as he comes back. Dialogues (The player enters the girls' restroom and finds a passed out Lilly.) The Player: Hey, are you alright? You look completely wasted. Lilly: I'm okay... I just need a little sleep... (Bethany and Faye enter the room.) Bethany: Oh my God, look at the state of her. Faye: We should have expected this. Being useless is just about all she's useful for. Bethany: But she's the only one we could get to break into the school's secret wine cellar. How are we going to get booze for the party now? The Player: Wait, secret wine cellar? What? Bethany: Mr Stouffer installed it when he had the school built. He goes down there sometimes whenever the stress gets too much for him. Faye: Of course, he's on pills to control his mood and mixing them with alcohol tend to make him go a little crazy. Bethany: Hey, could you help us out? We can't steal the booze ourselves because we've got a reputation to uphold. The Player: For free booze? Sure, why not. (Lilly gets up.) Lilly: I wanna help too! Faye: You can't help now, you're almost dead from alcohol poisoning. (Lilly throws up next the the Player.) Faye: Oh my God. That's DISGUSTING! Lilly: Aah, cleared out the poison. Cummon, let's go robbing. (In front of the wine cellar entrance.) Bethany: This is the door to the cellar. Faye: We'll wait here while you grab as much booze as possible. (The player enters the cellar with Lilly.) The Player: A wine cellar, eh? Lilly: I guess Mr Stouffer is pretty protective of his booze... I could learn a thing or two off him. The Player: How the hell do we get past this laser grid?! Lilly: With this control panel of course. The Player: Oh right... How convenient. (The Player goes through the grid while Lilly handles the switches which control the lasers. After passing thtough the security, Lilly ends up right behind the Player) The Player: What the hell? How'd you get through the grid? Lilly: I found the off switch. Ha ha! I'm smarter than you and I'm pissed! The Player: It's a dead end. Lilly: What? No it isn't - that's a door. We need to open it somehow... Goddamn, are you drunk too? (The Player hits the switch next to the gate and it opens.) Lilly: B-b-boo-boo... BOOOOOOOOOZE!!! (Lilly runs into the wine cellar, the Player follows.) Lilly: JUST LOOK AT ALL THIS BOOZE!!! The Player: Calm down, someone might hear you. Lilly: Okay, okay, okay - you go and get Bethany and Faye, I'll just stay here and.. erm, observe the scenery. The Player: Fine. Promise me you won't drink anything. Lilly: Yah. Cross my heart hope do die and all that bollocks. Just get Bethany and Faye... and er, take your time. (The Player leaves to get Bethany and Faye. When they return, they find Lilly passed out and the room wrecked.) The Player: ...Well, she may have made a mess, but even Lilly can't drink an entire room's worth of alcohol. Bethany: I suppose we'll have to clean up this room and salvage what her liver couldn't handle. Faye: Aside from Lilly and the mess - good job! And we'll see you at the party. Lilly: Uuuuuhhhh... (Lilly throws up again.)